The present invention relates to a snow removal system for a vehicle roof and more particularly to a motorized roof rack mechanism for snow removal.
For motor vehicles, many vehicle operators have difficulty effectively removing the snow from the vehicle roof after a snow storm. This may be due to the height of the roof, having proper snow removal equipment on hand, fixed roof racks that make snow removal more cumbersome, and the time needed to remove the snow. Additionally, for vehicles used in ride sharing types of arrangements, the incentive for any one particular driver to remove the snow from the roof may be reduced.
Removal of snow may be desirable in order to, among other things, prevent the snow from sliding off the roof while driving. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a more automated way to remove snow from the roof of a vehicle.